


A different prespective

by Victoria_Luthor



Series: The trials of the wicked [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Survivor Guilt, Underage Substance Use, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Luthor/pseuds/Victoria_Luthor
Summary: The portrait of a very disturbed girl in a world that ows her nothing,yet has taken so much,and the long jurney to recovery.Lizzy is the one and only person in Clawdeen's life who will have gone through hell and back with her in an attempt to rediscover who she truly is.The road is filled with many challanges,but at least they have each other.
Relationships: Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein, Twyla/Howleen Wolf
Series: The trials of the wicked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983025
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue:The start of the end

**~3 Years Ago~**

_ The cold,white lights in the room disturbed Lizzies sleep.It felt like she has been sleeping forever.She slowly wanted to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they were made out of concrete.Then,suddenly it hit her in the chest. _

**_Pain._ **

_ She moved her hand over the spot.It felt like a bandage was put over it.Where was she? _

_ She finally opened her eyes only to see the well known hospital ceiling.She heard footsteps coming her way. _

_ “Glad to see that you are awake.”said a well known female voice.Olivia looked over her,putting a strand of her brown and blue hair behind her ear. _

_ “Where am I?”Lizzy muttered,under her breath. _

_ “In the hospital.You want to sit up?” _

_ Lizzy nodded.Olivia slowly helped her sit up in the hospital bed.Lizzy used to always go to her mom’s workplace at the hospital,but she was never the patient.The bed sheets felt cold,the air in the room was cramped.Lizzy glanced over at the windows.The sky was dark blue,beautiful,with a crescent moon in the corner of the window. _

_ “Do you remember anything that happened?”asked Olivia as she sat down on the bed. _

_ “No.I don’t remember anything.”Lizzy stopped and looked around the room.”Where’s mom?” _

_ Olivia didn’t look at her.She turned around and looked at the little table in the corner of the room. _

_ “Olivia...Where is Diane?” _

_ “In custody,for fucks sake!”Olivia blurted out.She tried to keep herself from crying when she turned around to look at her friend.She raised her hand up and pointed at Lizzies chest.”He shot you…” _

_ A tear escaped Olivia’s eye as she pointed at the bandage.”He did it.They think she helped him.” _

_ Lizzy felt her throat getting dry.It felt like she never drank water.She looked down at her bandage that had blood peeking through it already.She slowly touched it,the pain being even worse as soon as she did so.She felt tears running down her cheeks.They think she helped him,Olivia’s words rang in her mind. _

_ Olivia moved closer and hugged her friend.They were there,hugging each other and crying in a hospital room.It didn’t feel real,it felt like a bad joke. _

_ “Whatever happens,I will be here for you,okey?Always was and always will be.”said Olivia through her tears. _

_ “We will get through this together,somehow.Like we always did.”Olivia wiped Lizzies tears. _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ “How many days until the trial?”asked Lizzy as she sat up in the bed.It was the next day,a cold morning.As she drank her cup of apple juice,she looked back over at Olivia.Liz knew she was hiding something.”Olivia,turn around and look at me.When is the trial?” _

_ Olivia put her phone down on the table and turned around,sighing.L felt the tension in the room already.Olivia hid something from her. _

_ “Today.The trial is today.You were in a coma for two weeks Liz,they didn’t think you will wake up.At all…” _

_ The words hit Lizzy like stones.They thought of her as maybe dead but with a pulse.That’s all they thought about her,just a body.The thought made her shiver. _ _   
_ _ “So,they won’t question me,at all.” _

_ “Not like you could help.They don’t believe a word me or Diane said.I’ve tried to help by telling them a lot about everything that Dave did but they didn’t believe shit.” _

_ “The police never believe people like us,Oli.Bet you were smoking and that’s why you heard him shoot.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Silence fell over the already cold room.They both knew it was the sad truth.There was no way Lizzy could help her mom.She was going to jail.Diane was going to jail,alone,not knowing if her daughter even woke up or is even alive. _

_ “Will I stay with you?”Lizzy asked,out of the blue. _

_ “You legally have no family other than Dave and Diane so yeah I think so.I mean,I am legally old enough to be your legal guardian.” _

_ “Do you think she will actually go to jail?Can they legally let a 13 year-old child with no family.” _

_ “Do you want the truth or a lie?” _

_ “Truth.” _

_ “Yes.They don’t care about us,at all.They couldn’t care less if you end up on the streets,Liz.” _

_ Silence fell over the room again.They both knew it was true.Later that day they got the news that,in fact,Lizzy will be alone.Diane chose Olivia as Lizzies legal guardian. _

_ It was only them now. _


	2. Chapter 1-A new beginning

24th of August.Quite a cold morning for August.Lizzy opened her dark,black eyes as a little cold ray of sunshine appeared.

It was the start of a new school year.Another new start.This time,the high school she was supposed to attend was Monster High.She wasn’t hopeful that this school would last her either,as neither did her last 5 schools.Since she started high school she kept jumping from one school to another.

She turned off her alarm by reaching out her hand.It was so hard for her even to get her fingers to move since the party she and a few of her older friends had last week,it felt like she was made out of concrete.When she was 13 and she started partying with the older people on her street it seemed like fun,it made her feel mature,adult almost. 

But now,they drain her.The week of hangover is honestly the only reason she considers letting go of parties.Was it even worth it?She was just drowning her emotions.

Her muscles were tense,they hurt like hell.Her eyes were sore,they felt like she had sand in them.She looked over at the nightstand next to the bed.Reaching out,she took one of her cigarettes and the lighter as she sat up.Putting it between her lips,she lit it and took a drag out of it,puffing the smoke out as she was rubbing her eyes and stretching.

Putting the cig between her lips in the corner of her mouth,she took her fresh clothes she had picked out for herself the night before and headed into the bathroom to take a fresh shower.  
You won’t make it till the end of the year again,a small voice in her brain said.You didn’t survive any other school,you think you will survive one filled with monsters?Let’s be serious you will only survive a semester max!  
Shut up already!she told herself as she finished the cig and put it in the ash tray on the bathroom countertop.She knew there was some truth in that,but she didn’t wanna think about it.Not now.She had to be hopeful.

She needed to be hopeful.

As Lizzy threw her keys in her backpack,she dug out her headphones and put them on.Putting her skateboard down,she started going in the direction of the school.She lit another cig.Her stomach was craving something other then smoke and coffee but usually she didn’t eat until 12 PM.She was used to the empty feeling in her stomach.As the houses and buildings were passing by her,her head was filled with everything wrong there could have happened.What if she fell and she would be ridiculed for how many months she will be there?What if,she was to hit someone by accident with her skateboard.She let the cigarette   
butt fall to the ground.

Suddenly,she stopped.She arrived.She picked her skateboard up and started walking in the metal gates.

Fuck…

She entered the school front doors.Students were going left and right,greeting each other and waving and hugging.She wished she knew anyone here who she could hug.She took her backpack and started looking for the paper her locker number was written on.Suddenly,she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,sorry for scaring you.This fell out of your backpack.”  
There was a gorgon in front of her.His snake mohawk and sunglasses makes him have a style that Lizzy was oh so familiar with.She looked at his hand,as he was holding out to her her pack of cigs that had fallen to the ground.He was wearing a fingerless short glove and some black chipped nail polish.She took the pack and threw it in her bag.She took a quick glance at his clothes:a tank top with a vest,some flared black trousers and some slip on black and white checkered Vans.

“Thanks.I always lose my pack.”  
“Happens to the best of us.I’m Deuce by the way.Deuce Gorgon.”said as he put his hand out to shake hands.Lizzy took it as a friendship offering and shook his hand.  
“I’m Lizzy.Just Lizzy.”she answered,coldly.  
“You new?Never saw you around here.I would remember someone with lilac hair and a black heart on their cheek.”  
“Yeah actually.It’s kinda stressful to change schools all the time.I hope I will stay here longer than a few months.Usually i last a few weeks.”  
“Monster High is not like other schools,believe me.I moved here from Greece only when i started high school and it’s so much better here.Believe me,there is no better place the-  
“Deuce!”a female voice chimed from behind him.

A beautiful girl with egyptian looking makeup and dark black hair with gold streaks running through it.Her gold earrings and bracelets made a faint metal clanking noise as she moved.Her forearms were mummy wrapped to look like fingerless long gloves.She had a little light blue diamond on her cheek that almost seemed to reflect light as her head was moving,her long hair high up in a ponytail was also moving with each one of her moves.The most eye catching thing about her was her gold septum ring,that seemed to attract her eyes to it.  
“Who are you talking to,Deucey?”she asked in a sweet  
“She’s new,she just dropped her pack and I gave it back.”  
“I’m Lizzy.” she said,as if making a statement.  
Well fuck now it’s getting real,the gelous girlfriend arrived.

“I am Cleo de Nile.I mean,I was.Now i am just Cleo.”the girl said as she reached her hand out to shake Lizzys’.Lizzy shook her hand in a friendly way.The girl obviously had some problems with her old ones but who am i to judge?My parents are both in jail.

“I love your septum ring.It’s cute.I have a horseshoe style septum myself.It’s easier to hide.”Lizzy took two of her fingers to her nose and flipped her horseshoe septum ring out,so that it was visible.  
“It’s so clawsome.You did it yourself?”  
“Actually a friend of mine did it but don’t think she is a professional.We were drunk in the bathroom with a needle and a bottle of Jack.”  
“She seems fucking nice.So do you,i like you.”  
Lizzy was actually flattered by Cleos compliment.She always hears insults and her parents' names being thrown around usually but hearing someone actually compliment her was nice,almost refreshing.  
“You guys seem cool as hell honesty.Oh wait i forgot,can you guys show me the way to my locker i am kinda lost.”  
“Sure thing.”Cleo took the paper out of Lizzies hands and looked at it.”It’s right next to mine come on.See you later,Deuce.”she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and showed Lizzy her locker.”And this is mine.”

Cleo said as she opened the locker right next to it.Her locker had a nice,gold wallpaper on its walls and a mirror on the inside of the door.The locker was filled with binders nicely put in and a few egyptian statues were sitting on the top shelve.  
Lizzy opened her locker and felt cramped inside between the door of the other open locker and her door.She put her skateboard inside and threw a binder in her bag.She had no decorations yet,she only had her binders and a small makeup bag.She looked at the open door as she saw a hand hold it still.Long,dark purple claws.

She closed her locker and looked at Cleo,who was looking closely at her makeup in the small mirror.The door behind her closed.She felt a gaze,a chill went down her spine.Should i tu-,she didn’t finish her train of thoughts,she turned around.Their gazes met.

Lizzy felt like she had been hypnotized by the yellow eyes looking back at her.Her knees felt weak,her cheeks felt red.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The yellow eyes gazing back at her felt almost as they looked through her,as if she were a ghost.Her long natural lashes,purple eyeshadow with thin pink and light blue details,sparkling in the light of the hallway.Her red lips complimented the look weirdly well.Her hair in a high ponytail with one strand of hair let out in front.Her wolf ears perked up.  
Her black choker with a gold zipper,her off the shoulder long sleeved shirt,with a gold trim,with zebra and leopard print all over.Her dark blue skinny jeans,her knee high black boots with purple details and gold zippers.  
Her.That’s it.Her.

Lizzy felt small in the she-wolfs gaze.She could melt like an ice cream let outside in the burning sun.  
“Hi.”the werewolves' lips slowly muttered.Her accent was pretty,even if Lizzy had only heard one word.  
“Hello.”stuttered Lizzy,as she tried to play off the feeling of butterflies.She saw the girls cheeks start to blush a little.Fuck.  
“I’m Lizzy.I’m new.”said as she raised her hand in an invite to shake hands  
“C-Clawdeen.Clawdeen Wolf.”she shook Lizzies hand.

Clawdeen.It sounds like a dream.A honey sweet dream.  
She wished to never let her hand go.It felt like it was almost magnetic to the touch.

Electric.  
“Nice to meet you.”Lizzy was out of words.Speechless.And she was never speechless.  
The loud ring of the bell made them both break the gaze and the moment felt like it took an eternity,not a few seconds.  
“Where do you have class,Clawdeen?”Cleo asked as she was still looking at her makeup  
“Um,second floor.”  
“Same.I-I have class with Mr.Rotter.Can any of you guys show me where his class is?”  
“I also have class with him.”said Clawdeen as she met Lizzys gaze for a short second.  
“See you guys later then.”said Cleo as she waved at them and closed her locker to leave for her class.

Well isn’t this just amazing,Elizabeth!You fell in love in the first 20 minutes of you being here.Just fucking fantastic.

The two of them started to go up the stairs as other students were frantically going up and down the stairs next to them.It almost felt like the silence between them hurt Lizzy.No,it really did hurt Lizzy.As they arrived in the class,Lizzy wanted to sit in the back but Clawdeen made her sit next to her.It wasn’t hard for her to convince Lizzy.

The words were going right next to Lizzys ears.All she could hear was her rapid heartbeat,getting faster.She slowly took out her phone out of her bag,praying the teacher not to notice her.As she looked down at it,she felt herself slowly calm down as Olivia,one of her much older friends texter her a simple “Good luck at the new school.Rock em”,it filled her heart with happiness and made her shily smile.She felt Clawdeen slowly lean towards her.She fastly raised her gaze towards hers.

“So,how come you chose Monster High?”asked Clawdeen,in a whisper  
“I-it’s the last high school in the area i had,it was kinda my last choice.”  
“Oh,you will love it here.I am telling you,this place is the best”  
“I know i will”

Lizzy raised her head completely turning it towards Clawdeen.They were mere inches away from each other.Clawdeen felt intimidated at the closer sight of Lizzies pitch black eyes.She felt herself go small in Lizzys eyes.Her cheeks felt like they were burning.They felt each others hot breaths.It felt like time has stopped completely in that moment.Nothing was moving,not a sound around them.The only thing Clawdeen could hear were both their heartbeats.

Oh no.So it’s true.You will be the packs disappointment in the end,won’t you Clawdeen?How would your mom react if she saw you now,looking miserably small in another womans eyes?  
The bell rang.The thoughts cleaned away from Clawdeens mind.She broke the intense gaze as she looked to close her binder.  
“See you at lunch?”she asked quickly  
“Y-Yeah,s-sure”nodded Lizzy,as she threw her binder in her bag.”Actually…”  
Clawdeens heart stopped for a second.  
“Do you wanna come smoke with me behind the school?”asked Lizzy in a whisper  
“Sure”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzy threw the keys on the little table next to the door.She let her backpack fall to the ground from her shoulder.Her back to the door,she let her body slowly slide downwards.She let herself fall to the ground.She felt one tear leave her eye.It was warm as it slid down her cheek.She fell in love again.Not again.

The last time,she ended up being hurt,crying in an alleyway smoking some mary jane with Olivia next to her and a bottle of vodka next to them.Love never ended up well in her case.It never ended well for her,she was always left drowning her sadness in drugs and alcohol in some clubs back alley.Clawdeen seemed so perfect though.She seemed the best she could ever have.Her gaze,her yellow eyes,her beautiful personality,everything about her.No,this wasn’t about to happen again.Not again.She had to ignore Clawdeen,to never see her again.

“I should go over to Olivias...Maybe she can help.”  
She got up and opened the door but she was surprised to see Olivia standing in the doorway,ready to knock.  
“Hi baby.I wanted to come over to-”  
“Come in please i wanted to talk to you anyways”

Olivia was 5 when Lizzy was born.She was always around her when she was little as her parents were always weird in Olivias eyes.Diane,Lizzies mom was nice,but naive.She always supported Lizzy no matter what,but once she became a teenager as well,it got almost a motherly relationship.When the incident happened,Olivia was the one who called for help.She had saved her.Since last year,Olivia was really worried about her bestie.Her suicide attempt didn’t help the situation and now she goes over daily after she finishes school just to talk.She feels sorry for Lizzy and her broken life,no one should ever have to live like she did.She tried to helped Lizzy cope with everything and it made her feel better.She took over the mother role that Diane lost once she was wrongfully closed up.

She put a strand of her hair behind her ear as she stepped inside the house,closing the door behind herself.She could feel that Lizzy was stressed about something,the air was almost filled with her stress.

“Something happened?”she asked as she sat down next to Lizzy on the couch.”Have you been crying?”  
“I-I-I...I fell in love again Oli.I don’t wanna get hurt again.I don’t wanna go there anymore,i-i c-can’t”  
Lizzy put her her head on Olivias shoulder as she started crying again.Olivia started to rub her back in confort,trying to calm her down.She always knew Lizzy hated love and every time she fell for someone,she hated every second of it.Olivia was scared for her,she was scared Lizzy might end up doing something stupid again.

“Do you wanna tell me about her?”  
“She’s so beautiful.She is a werewolf and she has the most beautiful yellow eyes and the most m-most b-beautiful voice.H-her name is Clawdeen and we have a few classes together…”she stuttered over her words  
“It will be okay”  
“N-No it w-won’t,Oli!I’m scared to fall in love again!”

Olivia knew.Lizzy always had the worse of luck with girls.They either all cheated on her or disrespected her.No wonder she is scared of love.Olivia tries her best to tell her that she just found shitty people but Lizzy won’t take that as an answer,even if they both know it’s true.

“You will survive like you do all the time.You are so strong,stronger then you could ever imagine.Please don’t lose hope just because you fell in love again”  
Lizzy knew Olivia was right.She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and nodded in agreement.Lizzy felt powerless as she knew that she would have to see her again daily but she felt a little hope as maybe it was just a momentary crush.She knew that couldn’t have been it because she kept thinking about Clawdeen and her bright yellow eyes as they made her feel small.

“Do you want to come over?I am about to make dinner and Dylan will come home shortly.”  
Lizzy wished she could have said no,but she really needed to be with someone that understands her.She slowly got up and looked at the mirror in the middle of the wall to look if her makeup was really that tragic.She left with Olivia,leaving the cold,empty house behind,even for only a little while.


	3. Chapter 2-Butterflies

The weeks ran by Lizzy.She made friends,she couldn’t lie about not feeling accepted.But her human origin still got her weird looks from some of the students from Monster High.

Draculaura was the nice but airheaded one.Her classic vampire style combined with mini skirts and fishnets sparked some kind of joy in Lizzy every time she saw her.Her black hair with a pink underside was so gore-geous,complimenting her pinkish skin.They were mostly connected by Draculauras pink heart birthmark and Lizzies black eyeliner heart on her cheek.They got along really well,more than Lizzy ever expected to.

Cleo was one of her favorite.She was so laid back and chill.Her and Deuce were practically made for each other.When she opened up about leaving her abusive family behind,Lizzy felt some kind of pride for her.She finally let go of the people that made her life hell,and Lizzy felt proud of her.She was living with Deuce and his mom which was another weird experience on its own.But the royal blooded princess was much happier with this them a family that made her act in such a way that was unnatural for her.Lizzy was happy every time she saw Cleos smile,it filled her with happiness.

Frankie was a sweetheart.She really tried to be all caught up with everything that meant teenage life but she was still relatively young.She had a heart made of gold though,that just made Lizzy smile every time they saw each other.Frankie was also i really hard working girl.Her grades were amazing,next to Lizzy who was quite average.

Her relationship with Clawdeen though,was tense,at best.The two were playing it off every time the group was together,pretending to be really close but the reality was,they really were  _ too  _ close to each other.Their souls collided and,in a drunken night,their bodies collided too.They didn’t wanna make it any more weird then it already was.The one night stand was only that,a one night stand.Just one night.But Lizzy couldn’t shake the memories of that night away.Their bodies so close together,the almost electric feeling,the heavy air of the purple haired girls room.Everything was feeling _ right _ for both of them.They just couldn’t do it.They tried ignoring each other but it’s kinda hard when you both take part in the same friend group.Butterflies were always in the air when they talked to each other. _ Butterflies. _ ..

  
  


Clawdeen felt her stomach tie in a knot.She had had enough.She got up from her bunk beds bottom part and took her jacket,bag and phone as she left the room in a hurry.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?”asked Harriet as her daughter stormed to the door to put her shoes on.

“To Lizzys place.I will sleep there.Don’t expect me”

Clawdeen closed the door in a hurry as she stormed out of the house.It was a chilly October evening and her ripped jeans didn’t help.She texted Lizzy quickly that she was coming over.Her heart beat rapidly as she got to her street.

Lizzy got a text from Clawdeen saying that she was coming over.Her throat felt dry,she felt like her heart was racing to get out of her chest.She could barely breathe. _ Fucking hell,what the actual fuck does she want,we made that pact!What the fuck does she want from me? _ Her heart stopped as she heard knocking at her door. _ She arrived. _ She turned the knob of the door.There was no coming back.No more hiding behind the finger.No more.

  
  


“Sorry i came so unexpectedly i just need to talk to you.Can i-i come in?”

“S-sure.”she let Clawdeen inside.The air already felt hard,pressing on her.

“I can’t do this anymore.I just...I lied to myself for years upon years,I lied to everyone around me.It hurts so badly now and it’s all because i met  _ you _ . _ You  _ made me realize that lying to myself about who i really am hurt me on a type of level i never knew.It hurt so badly,Lizzy!I wanna be happy too,not just my brothers and sisters get to be happy!I want to be happy as well!I-I want to feel happy to be myself”a tear left Clawdeens eye,as a lot more followed.Lizzy went and pulled her in a tight hug.She felt her eyes start to water as well,letting herself cry.

Clawdeen hugged her tightly.She felt safe in Lizzies arms.It hurt like hell that it took her so long to say it.But she couldn’t deny herself anymore.She liked girls,there was no way around that.She has always liked girls.She clenched her fist for a second,letting herself sob on Lizzies shoulder.It finally felt right.She had been afraid of  _ herself _ for so long,it was about time she finally accepted this part of herself as well.

Clawdeen slowly pulled away and looked Lizzy in the eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lizzy put her hand on Clawdeens cheek and wiped her tears off,slowly pulling her in a kiss.Now  _ this  _ felt right.Just the two of them together,no alcohol involved,no lies.Just them.It just felt true,almost too good to be true.Clawdeen took a step back and looked into Lizzys eyes.She had to look up at her,the 12 cm difference was truly showing up when Clawdeen wasn’t wearing heels.Suddenly there was a knock on the door.Lizzy looked at the door in shock.She stepped closer to it and slowly turned the knob.Olivia was standing at the door.

“Hi baby,i just wanted to check up on-..”she became silent the moment she saw the she-wolf standing in the living room.Olivia slowly waved at her,she waved back.She turned over at Lizzy,her cheeks red.

“I’m coming over later,maybe.Sorry if i interrupted something important.”Olivia gave one move look of surprise at Lizzy and waved them both goodbye.As the door closed after her she heard Lizzy giggle.She knew,Lizzy was better than ever.

“Who was that?”asked Clawdeen as she sat down on the couch,taking a cig out of Lizzys pack.

“My bestie,she knew me since i was born,literally.Don’t worry,she is okey.Olivia has been with me through hell,lower than hell actually and back.”

Lizzy sat down next to Clawdeen on the couch,laying her head on the wolfs shoulder.

Lizzy looked back a second.She has just confessed her love.Again.A sudden wave of fear struck her. _ She just confessed her love.Again! _ Her throat felt dry,her hands were sweaty.She let herself sink in the large pillow on the couch.She felt her body suddenly get cold.

“What happened?”asked Clawdeen as she looked at Lizzies scared face.Her eyes were wide,almost terrified.

“I just...It just dawned on me.I-I just confessed love again...I never get lucky after i do this.I always end up smoking and crying in the back of a club on Olivias shoulder.I-I hate falling in love…”

“Look at me Lizzy.Calm down.Breath.”Clawdeen took her face between her hands.Her tears were running on her cheeks.Clawdeens palms were wet from the amount of tears Lizzy had already let go.She has never seen her cry.”Listen to me,do you hear me?I am not one of your exes.I was born in a family that teached me to respect women no matter what,to be loyal no matter what.It’s in my blood.Why would i even do it?You are the first person who made me feel like this.I don’t ever want to let you go.”

The words hit Lizzy like stones.She knew Clawdeen was right but  _ what if? _ No,there was no time for what ifs.Lizzy took her face with her palms and pulled her closer in a kiss.She took little short breaths as the kiss got more intense.Clawdeen put herself in Lizzies lap as she didn’t break the kiss,she slowly slid her hand on her side,giving Lizzy a little chill down her spine.

  
  


She just came out to Liz.And they confessed.She told her feelings again.Lizzy slowly let her eyes close down and her mind clean out.By the time sleep caught her,her mind was clean.She was just thinking about how she was there,in that moment,nothing else mattered.Holding  _ her _ tightly glued to her chest.

_ Her... _

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The smell of coffee made Clawdeen open her eyes.The small ray of cold sunshine coming through the cold glass of the windows made her feel cold.A wave of memories came over her from last night.The touches,it made her wonder why she was so afraid to tell Lizzy about all this. _ Electric. _ That’s the word she was looking for.It felt electric.She slowly sat up and looked around the bedroom.It was a bland room,cream walls,the bed had cream sheets.Everything was so boring.

She could see some family pictures still hanging on the wall of the room.As she got up and got dressed,she looked at one picture in particular.The family seemed happy,almost too happy.Lizzy looked exactly like her mom.All her features seemed to have been copy-pasted from the womans face.Her father looked almost bored and he looked misplaces there.Lizzy already had her hair bleached but her roots showed her hair was black as her moms was,both the girls eyes pitch black.

Her father with his blue eyes and light brown hair seemed like he just randomly got into the picture.She looked at other pictures as she passed the wall to leave the room.All the pictures seem so happy,it looks fake.And as Lizzy said before,it was.The smell of fresh coffee made her feel a little more awake,as she adjusted the belt of her pants.In the kitchen Lizzy seemed to be wide awake,with music playing in the background as she poured herself a cup of the fresh coffee.She was startled as Clawdeen was in the doorway.

  
“I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Oh no it’s okey,you didn’t scare me.I hope i didn’t wake you up.Or did i?Was i too loud?”

“Oh no,nothing like that.I just smelled fresh coffee and i woke up.Don’t worry you didn’t wake me up.”

Clawdeen looked at the coffee maker as if to ask approval to pour herself a cup.Lizzy took a coffee mug out of the cupboard and handed it to her,as approval.A wave of silence laid over the kitchen as they sipped their coffees.The small little clicking noise Lizzies nails tapping on the cup echoed in the room. _ Fuck the silence _ .

“So,what now?”she said in a low voice.The wolfs ears perked up at the question.What will she answer will honestly determine the next months out of their lives.

“I am not quite sure.I-I am not ready to,you know,come out yet.”it felt like there was a lump in Clawdeens throat.She knew this question was coming but she still wasn’t ready for it.

“I mean,we can take three rouths.One,we ignore this until you feel like coming out,then maybe we can date if you want to.Two,we date in secret and when you feel ready you come out.You don’t worry about me saying a thing,we act as friends and all,i am not really into ruining peoples lives honestly.”

“A-And what’s the third routh?”

“I leave.I leave Monster High and Salem as it is.I went to every school in the aria so no way they would ever take me back anywhere.”

“No!You can’t just leave!”Clawdeen took Lizzys hand between her hands.The small gesture made Lizzys eyes brighten up.She... _ cared? _ Or was it just an act? _ You  _ **_are_ ** _ her secret after all. _

“I-I mean,you are the first person i felt about this way,i can’t just let you go that easily!”

“So then what do we do,Deen?”

“H-How ab-bout the secret d-dating?I mean we can try dating maybe…”

“You’ve never dated,did you?”

“No..”she let her ears down as she looked down at the floor.She seemed embarrassed but Liz didn’t get it why.Like,everyone has to start somewhere.

“Hey,we will figure it out as we go,okey?Just don’t get all sad,please.”Lizzy raised her chin.A glare of happiness was seen in the wolfs eyes.Lizzy hugged her in comfort.She knew it will all be okey,she just needed time.This was new for Lizzy as well as shes never had a secret relationship,they were all pretty public.

_ But how about,let’s just go with the flow for now. _


End file.
